I Hate You, Brother!
by Andantenne to Percupine
Summary: Ok, here's the summary: Sora and Roxas were brothers. but they hate each other. one day, their parents left them for some 'dumb vacation'. How will they survive to live along for 3 days? Find out!
1. part I

**My second short story!! Short, yeah. About three chapters if I predict. Hopefully. **

**Story about Roxas and Sora (oh, how I love to write about them!!) with genre humor. I'm not really good at writing humor, so I don't know if it's good or not. I can't guarantee you, haha. But please!! Don't just leave me right after I say this!! Try to read it? Sorry for the grammar though. Not really good at it.**

**I hate you, Brother!!**

Destiny Island's never changed. The bright sun was shining, collided the ocean scent. Along with the comforting breeze, it always made the island was loved by its people. Yeah, the commotion too…

"Roxas!! That's enough!!"

"What enough? You made me wetter!!"

"It's and accident!? Stop now or I'm getting angry!!"

"Ha! Like I care? Poor little Sora, what can you do to face your big brother?"

"Roxas!!" Sora glared and chased after his blonde twin.

Yeah, never even once the island became quiet as these two brothers were still living in here, still brothers, or still alive.

Sora and Roxas. The siblings of the Mizuno family. The twins, exactly.

Even if they're twins, they didn't look exactly the same. Their hair, for example. Sora's a brunette while Roxas is blonde. It's confusing though since their both their parents were black. Figures.

The other thing, their taste and hobbies. Sora's always a kid who liked to eat, everything, cheerful, and clumsy. As clumsy as he could, he had large bruises almost everyday. Roxas was a cool one, not care, but very talented in almost everything. To bad, as he could do almost everything perfectly, he never had interest in anything.

Both boys never get along with each other. Every time they met, there'll only be one of those 'mouth-war'. No one knows why they kept fighting like that, maybe even they didn't know?

"Oh, I hate you!! Can't you just leave me alone?" Sora snapped at his brother, put his hand on his hip.

"Well, good news for you," Roxas said, "I hate you too, and you're the one who followed me to here."

"Mother's the one who told us to go together!!" Sora corrected, looked a little pissed off. He pointed a finger on him, "Then, since we hate each other, can you leave?"

"Why should I be the one who leave? Big brother's the one who become the gang's Boss!!" Roxas said, crossed his arms on his chest, "So, sleeve, go."

"WHAT!? YOU JERK!!"

And the two of them began to fight as usual. And as usual, came the third voice to stop them.

"Ok, Sora, Roxas. You may stop now."

A hand grabbed Sora's shoulder, pulling him from some dumb battle.

Pouting, Sora looked up to meet aquamarine eyes who belonged to his friend, Riku Natsuki.

Riku was a seventeen-year-old boy who was quite famous in the island. Who didn't know? He was the type of every girl would dream about their favorite boys. He was the captain of the basketball team in school, you can tell it just by seeing his perfect shape. He was very loyal to his friends too. Although, too bad, he's not really clever, haha.

Beside of the reasons that had been said before, he was also famous because of his hair, his silver hair. Everyone liked to see it, and especially himself. Silver white hair was his proud. He never let anyone to touch them, even Sora, his best friend.

"Riku!! I haven't done anything yet!!" Sora whined, but Riku just shook his head.

"Nu-uh. No more fighting," Riku said firmly, still hadn't released his grab, "You'll just get hurt in the end."

"Yeah, admit it that you're weaker than me," Roxas said, stay cool just like the other time.

"I'm not saying that, Roxas," Riku replied, looking at the blonde now, "You too have to stop. How can you guys keep fighting, anyway? You're brothers!!"

"I don't want any brothers like HIM!" Roxas snapped, pointing at the brunette with a disgust look.

"HE!? What's with that look!? You're excessive!! How can you say that!?" Sora yelled at the blonde in disbelief and annoyed.

"What? Did I say something wrong? Nope" Roxas said calmly, shrugging his shoulder, "Who wants a brother who can only eat and break every little thing that you have? Even Riku wouldn't want it, right?"

"Riku?" Sora looked up with pleading eyes, asking for Riku's support.

Riku was always weak with those look of Sora. He would always ended up doing what the brunette wanted him to do. It kind of disturbing though…

"Uh…. Actually, he's a good boy and cute, don't you think, Roxas?" Riku said, pinched Sora's cheeks playfully.

"Good boy and cute. Puh. You're saying that as if he's a little dog or something lower than that," was Roxas' another cruel comment.

Silence….

"I'm not dog!!" Sora cried loudly. … Okay, began crying like a three-year-old child. Well, he's always like that. Some kind of habit …don't you think it's cute? No? Okay.

"There he goes again," Roxas said, sighed lazily.

"Hey, Sora!! It's Okay!! Don't cry!!" Riku said in panic, trying to comfort the little brunette. If there's another thing that he couldn't resist, it's Sora's sound of crying.

"See? That's why I hate you so much!" Roxas stated, glared at the brunette, "Stop crying! You embarrassed me to have a brother like you!!"

Sora, whose eyes still wet from tears, glared at him, "I hate you more than you hate me so much!!"

Roxas' eyebrow arched, "Huh, you're trying to match me, huh? Okay, I hate you more than you hate me more than I hate you so much!!"

Riku sighed when he heard Sora replied in competition, "I hate you more than you hate me more than I hate you more than you hate me so—!!"

"Ok, stop," Riku cut Sora by putting his hand on the brunette's mouth. "It's not going to solve anything. Sora, wipe your tears and I'll buy you ice cream."

Sora's eyes brighten to hear this, he looked up at his best friend, "Really?"

"Then, the greedy ugly kid came out again," Roxas commented once again.

Sora glared at his twin again. "What!? You're saying as if you're not!"

"Am not. What makes you think I am?"

"You eat all your breakfast, eat your lunch, eat you dinner!!"

"YOU MORON!! Of course I do that or else I'll be starved to death!!" Roxas snapped annoyedly. Glaring at the brunette who was pouting now. He was really a specialist for pouting, wasn't he?

"I HATE YOU!!"

"Same here!!"

"Ok, Ok. Let's go!!" Riku said, pulling Sora with him, leaving Roxas to frown.

"Hey, Roxas! Bad mood again?" there came another voice behind him.

Roxas didn't need to turn back to recognize it. Instead, he sighed, "Same as usual, Axel."

"Oh?" the said boy stood beside him, he had quite a long red hair. His green eyes was watching Sora and Riku walked away… the truth is, watching Riku dragged the pouting Sora. "I think he's not that bad."

"Not bad? Puh," Roxas said, folded his arms in front of his chest, "You are a friend of Riku. You should have known how many troubles had my twin did to him."

Axel Koutori, this red-haired guy who was standing beside Roxas now was Riku's friend. He was really playful and kind. But, even if he's a friend of Riku, it looked like he would prefer Roxas better than the silver-haired guy, seeing that he spent most of his time with Roxas than with Riku.

"Well, why do you think he's bad?" Axel asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"First, he's a whiny; second, he's an eat-all-things bag; third, he's a friend of Riku; fourth, he's short; fifth, he's brunette; sixth, he's no good; seventh, he has blue eyes; eight, he's spiky; ninth, he's my little brother; tenth, I HATE HIM," Roxas said calmly, not even once took a breath.

Axel looked at him in amusement, "Whoa… this isn't '10 Things I Hate About You'?"

"Nope. I can give you more if you want. It's flexible, depends on how many reasons you want to hear from me about him," Roxas said, gave him a cool look.

"Oh, Ok, no need. But you're short too, spiky too, blue eyes too, and is also a friend of Riku?" Axel said, pointing some weird statement of Roxas.

Roxas glared at him, "I hate him for being he is. That's the point. Whatever it is about him, I hate it."

"Really?" Axel said, pulled a smirk to his face, "I thought you're just jealous because he spends his time with Riku a lot more than with you."

"Who said I'm jealous? Instead, I'm glad he always sticks with that silver dumb head."

"Whoa, so it is because you hate Riku that you hate Sora?" Axel asked.

"Told you," Roxas sighed, "I hate Sora for being he is. Not involving Riku. But yeah, I don't really like that guy."

"O-kay," Axel said playfully, then Roxas walked away, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Going home. What else?" Roxas answered, turned his head to Axel.

"Leaving Sora? I thought you came here with him because your parents want you two to get along? Just like usual?"

"Ha. They wish," Roxas said, "All I need to say is Sora found his soulmate and left me alone in the beach, then Sora'll be the one who get scolded."

"Man… you're such an evil," Axel commented.

"Well, it's because I'm a friend of yours," Roxas replied, smiling a bit.

Axel chuckled, "Ok, ok. I'm the evil's boss then."

--

"Vanilla?"

"No."

"Strawberry?"

"No."

"Chocolate?"

"No."

"GAAH!! What do you want!!"

So, Riku and Sora had stood in front of the ice cream box in a shop near the beach. And for about 15 minutes, deciding what flavor to take, Sora just kept saying 'no'. It's just that Sora looked like not in that mood of eating ice cream anymore, which was strange for Riku.

Now, after offering almost all the flavors that were provided, Riku had reached his limit. He glared at the still-pouting Sora, "Enough with that pout and begin to pick one of those ice creams!!"

"No," Sora said, still pouting.

Riku sighed as an effort to suppress his anger. "Look, if you keep sulking like this, you'll get nothing. it's Roxas you're annoyed of, not me! So, what's the point of that pout?"

"…" Sroa silenced and thinking, then he nodded, "Yeah… you're not Roxas, aren't you?"

He turned his face and grinned to Riku, "I want chocolate. Please!"

Riku replied with a soft smile, took two ice creams and then handed some money to the shop keeper who looked relieved that the customer finally picked their choices.

Enthusiast, Sora opened the ice cream's wrap and began to lick it with so much satisfaction. To see this, Riku's smile widened. Ha, weird boy.

He ruffled Sora's spiky hair playfully, which received a pout from Sora again, who looked at him with his beautiful cerulean eyes. Riku chuckled a bit and then grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, let's find a place to sit!"

"Huh? I don't mind to stand like this," Sora replied, continued to lick his ice cream.

"I'm not. Come on!" and he dragged Sora along with him.

After several minutes walking, they stopped at a plank that stuck out to the sea. "Ok, this is a great place," Riku said, and walked on the plank, sat on the end. He waved for Sora to follow him, which Sora obeyed. He sat beside Riku, still licking his ice cream, although he looked like he was thinking about something. Riku who seemed to notice this, quite surprised.

"What's wrong? It's weird to see you thinking something else beside the food," he said.

"I'm not that greedy!! Gee…" Sora protested, and received a chuckle from his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. So…" Riku stopped laughing, facing the brunette with comforting smile, "What's wrong?"

"…. It's Roxas, again," Sora said, looking at his ice cream intensely, "Why does he always act like that?"

"Oh, you mean like, jeer at you?" Riku said, tilting his head.

"Un!! It's irritating, you know!!" Sora nodded, arched his eyebrow.

"Maybe…. He's just jealous?" Riku suggested.

"Jealous?" Sora asked, looking back at his friend, "Don't be silly! He's better than me at everything!"

"Who knows?" Riku shrugged, "You have friends a lot more than him, right?"

"…" Sora silenced, still looking at his friend, "It's because he always acts so arrogant."

He sighed, looking back at the ocean, "Everyone thinks he's a cold and cruel boy. Saying if his own mother died in front of him he would only sigh."

"…Will he?" Riku lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know. How should I know?"

"Well, you're his brother."

"Like I have to know all about him if I am?"

"That's a good reason."

Sora smiled, but then frown, "You know, I don't mean to say such words like 'I hate you' to him. I tried to be kind with him."

"Yeah, I know. I see it," Riku said, gazing at the ocean too, "It's Roxas who's acting like an ass every time he could."

"Hmm," Sora hummed, "But, still, can't understand it."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"And he'll answer it gratefully? Blah. In your dream," Sora said lazily.

"Well, you never tried, have you?"

"…. No, but it just won't work!!" Sora said, shook his head strongly.

Riku sighed, "Whatever. But if you need help, don't forget that I'll be there."

The brunette grinned widely at the other's statement, "Thanks Riku!! Love you soooooo much! Ahh… why don't you be my brother instead of that weird spiky Roxas?"

"Figures?"

"Life is so complicated," Sora said,let a long sigh passed his lips.

"You're acting like a 40-year-old man," Riku commented, as he looked at his best friend.

"Hey! You're the one who is old! Not me!!" Sora protested, pouting again.

"You're saying me an old man? I'm only one year older than you!!"

"But your hair is white!" Sora said, tugging some strands of his silver hair, "White means grandpa or grandma!"

Unfortunately, like what had been said before, Riku never let anyone to touch his silver hair, and Sora's action seemed to build up Riku's weird anger…

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY 'SILVY'!!"

And the next second, a fist had landed on Sora's cheek, sending the younger boy to the perfect blue ocean. Ahh, such a nice view…

"GAH!! Ri-ku!! That's hurt!!" Sora yelled, pouting again as he tried to keep his body float.

"Sorry, reflex," Riku said, grinning as he rubbed the back of his neck.

--

"I'm home! And if you ask for Sora, he's with Riku, enjoying every second they could have to be together," Roxas greeted as he opened the front door and stepped in, Axel followed.

"Roxas, you're saying that as if they're an item or something…"

"Aren't they?"

"…Riku has a girlfriend, you know," Axel sighed.

"Do I care? Looks like not," Roxas said, stepped in further. "Huh? It's strange. Why does it fells like no one's home?"

"Maybe they're taking a nap?", Axel said, gazing the entire living room, "Whoa, your house sure is big."

"No way. They've been having this no-sleep-competition."

"What's that?" Axel asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Some silly competition of my family's tradition? Nah. It's not important. Mom? Dad?" Roxas called loudly, but still, there's no reply.

Axel's eyes stopped at a letter lied on the table. He took it, "Hey, Roxas. I think they left a note."

"Where? Let me see," Roxas said, took the letter from Axel. He read:

"_Dear my two little honeys,_

_Mommy and Daddy win the competition!! You two must be smiling right now, aren't you? Ahh, my two little babies…._ ("Gee, we're not babies!"—Roxas commented)

_So, we have to go to Twilight Town to meet the rest of our family so that the prize--a family mascot large version, which we have always dreamt of—would be ours!!_("What mascot?"—Axel arched an eyebrow)

_But, it is three days going to Twilight Town then, who would take care of the house?_

_We decided to leave you two good boys to take care of the house!!_

_Ahahahaha! Isn't that a perfect Idea?_

_So, remember my two sweeties, 3Ms!!_

_Love, your sweet parents."_

Right after reading this, the paper was torn to pieces. Roxas did it.

"…What the?" Axel said, a little confused with what he had read.

"Those two silly…how could they…leave. Me. Alone. With THAT BRUNETTE!?" he hissed angrily, kept tattering the pieces to… pieces.

"Uh… calm down?" Axel tried, but received a glare from Roxas, "I mean!! It's not that bad!!"

"What's not that bad!? Me, alone, with that nuts brother for three days?? What else could be worse!?" Roxas snapped. Whoa… he looked really scary….

"A week alone with him…?" Axel suggested, for he received a glare again, quickly he corrected "Sorry."

"You must be kidding, you must be kidding, you must be kidding…" Roxas kept murmuring to himself. "Dream, dream, dream, dream."

"Uh, haha. what's 3Ms?" Axel said, trying to change the subject.

"Messy Means Matter. Mommy Might Mad. Mommy Might Murder."

"Huh?"

"ARGHH!! I CAN'T STAND THIS!!" Roxas yelled, hands ruffling his own already-messy hair.

"Hey, Calm down!!" Axel said, trying to control the blonde, to no avail.

"HELP ME!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" he yelled, running upstairs with his arms above his head. Leaving the red-haired teen alone in shock.

"…. You're Roxas?"

**That's for the first chapter!! How's it? Leave a review? Of course!! Leave it! Leave it!!**


	2. part II

**I'm sorry for being late like this! Well… after the exam, it seems that I become pretty lazy (haha). Anyway, here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**I hate you, Brother!!**

_**Part II**_

* * *

The sun's shining still as the day hadn't passed yet. So, the circumstances' still the same. So, what's the point of retelling it? Let's go on.

"I'm all wet!!" Sora whined, looking at himself when he got to the shore.

Pouted, he glared at the silver-haired teen, "Riku!! It's your fault."

Riku grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Ahaha. It's not that bad, isn't it…?"

Of course it's not, moron. The brunette's cloth were all wet, stick with his body so much that to Sora's annoyment it revealed his skinny body. Effects of just eating candy. And, the worst thing is, his hair. Well, still spiky as it could, but really, really wet and heavy.

The pouted became more pouted (what's that?) and the glare he gave never left his friend.

"Oh. Ok, ok! I'll ride you home!!" Riku finally said, feeling guilty towards the brunette.

Sora looked at the beach, "Where's Roxas?"

Riku gazed at their surroundings too, "Don't know? It looks like he has left you."

"That brother!" Sora snapped, folded his arms and formed a pout, again.

"Yeah, yeah," Riku sighed, "Well, shall we go now?" he said, extended a hand to the boy. Sora gazed the hand for awhile, seemed to think.

"What?" Riku asked, tilting his head.

"…No, what's with that hand?" Sora asked, pointed the hand, "Tell you what, I'm not going to take that hand. Everyone will think something bad about us."

"Huh? Well…" Riku said, "Mayn't friends holding hand? After all, we've been doing this all this time."

"No?"

"Who said?"

"Roxas?"

Riku sighed, "He said that we're an item because of holding hand?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Ahh, but Roxas said that's really disgusting," Sora said, arched an eyebrow.

"You're really under his influence, huh?" Riku said, sighed again, as he took Sora's hand in his.

"No! I'm not!!" Sora snapped, pouted again.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go, ok?" Riku said, walked in front of him.

"You don't seem to trust me," Sora said, gave him a look.

"No? Well, whatever," Riku said, walking away and dragged Sora with him.

--

It didn't take too long for them to arrive at Sora's home. And for Sora still didn't know about his parents' leaving, he still as cheery as usual when he arrived.

"I'm home!!" he greeted as he walked inside the living room with Riku followed from behind.

"Munch…munch…"

The brunette freezed.

"What?" Riku asked, arching an eyebrow towards the brunette even though he couldn't see it.

"…That-that-sound…" Sora said, quivering a lot.

"What sound?" the other teen asked, trying to catch any sounds beside theirs.

"Cruch…Cruch…"

"Huh? I think I know that sound…" Riku said to himself as he walked towards the sound, which seemed to come from behind the couch.

"Ri-riku!!" Sora whispered in fear, tried to stop the other teen, but Riku had already walked out of his reach.

"Riku?"

The said boy blinked.

"Axel?" he kept walking until he reached the other boy who was sitting on the floor, eating something.

"Hey! You're right! It's Axel!" Sora said, as he followed Riku and stopped behind him.

"Yo," the redhead teen greeted with smile, as his hand holding a box of…

"GAAAH!! MY CANDY!!" Sora screamed in fear, both hands were held up in shock.

"Yeah, I know. Roxas told me to finish it," Axel said, lifted an eyebrow, "It's pretty good, actually."

"What!! ROXAS!!" Sora yelled, as he ran upstairs quickly with so much anger.

"Gee… what's wrong with him?" the redhead asked, arching an eyebrow as he looked at Riku.

"Candy's Sora's life. You're eating his life, you know," Riku said calmly, looking back at Axel, "So, still don't put that down?"

"Well, I like this. Oh, yeah," Axel said, took another candy and handed a sheet of paper. Riku took it in confusion.

"What's this?"

"Just read it. It's an ultimatum for the Mizunos brothers," Axel said, grinning to him.

Just when Riku was about to read the note, they heard a very loud screaming from upstairs. Both Axel and Riku looked at each other.

"Battle begins?"

"As usual."

--

"You can't let him do that!" Sora yelled at his twin who was lying on his bed, reading book with his back on the mattress.

"Oh, of course I do," Roxas replied lazily, still reading the book, "Those candies are family properties."

"No way! Mother bought it for me!" Sora yelled again, and grabbed Roxas' book that made the blonde glared at him.

"Just because you're the one who willingly eat those super sweet candies, doesn't mean it yours!" he yelled back, tried to grab back his book, but Sora threw it outside the room.

"Wha--!! You jerk!" Roxas glared at him and stood up, ran out of the room and took his book.

"You're the Jerk-est of all the jerks!" Sora yelled again, following his twin outside, "You better apologize to me! NOW!"

"Ha! I'm trying to save you from being a dumb fat and you call me that!?" Roxas stood up and faced his twin with the glariest-glare he could make.

"I'm not fat!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Ok, stop!" Axel and Riku said as they finally arrived at the end of the stair.

"No if you don't put that candy jar away!" Sora snapped, pointing at Axel with anger.

"Whoops, sorry!" he said and quickly put the jar on the floor, put his hands up in fear, "Don't look at me like that!!"

"Can't you two get along for these 3 days? Your parents have entrusted this house to you and look, they only left a while and you began to make things messy," Riku said quickly, folded his arms as he walked to the twins.

"…what did you just say?" Sora asked, arching an eyebrow. "Entrusted this house? Oh, NO!" Sora gasped as his eyes widened, "You mean they're DEAD!?"

"No, moron. They're leaving for three days," Roxas said, now glaring at the silverret, "What do you care? It's a family problem. Strangers not allowed!"

"Yeah! Go away with your silvy!" Sora snapped at Riku too.

"Silvy?" suddenly Roxas looked interested, but Riku cut him, "Sora! I'm here to help you and you yell at me like that?"

"Okay, you two stop too," Axel said, still holding his hands up.

"SHUT UP!" all of the three snapped at him.

"Whoo, okay…" the redhead teen sighed.

Riku looked back at Sora and cleared his throat, "Ok. Sora, Roxas, you have to cooperate. Cause there's only you two in this big house. This is a chance to get along."

"What? No way!" Sora whined as he gave Riku a pleaded look, "Riku! You have to stay with me! Please!"

"No need. I get a better idea! Why don't you two go for a nice honeymoon?" Roxas said in sarcasm.

"Roxas…" Axel tried to say, but was cut by the blonde, "Shut up!"

Roxas looked back at Sora, "I'm sick with you, Sora. Going from one person to another, whining and that puppy eyes. CAN'T YOU JUST STOP THAT!?"

The brunette glared back at the blonde, "I HATE YOU!" … and ran to his room.

Riku sighed before he looked at the blonde, "He didn't mean to say that. And, couldn't you be a little more polite? It's his personality after all."

"You're the one who supposed to learn how to be politer," Roxas snapped at his twin's best friend, "And tell you what, stop messing with our social life!"

The silverret sighed, "Whatever." And he walked to Sora's room.

There's silence for a minute before Axel finally found his voice again, "Riku didn't do anything wrong, you know."

"He acted as if he's my teacher, or my mother, or my father, or my—whatever. But I certainly HATE it," Roxas said, glanced at his friend and sighed, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm used to it," Axel smiled at him, "So, may I go home now? Since it looks like you want to be alone right now."

Roxas gave him a weak smile, "Thanks. I need that time."

--

"Sora."

The silver haired teen walked to the brunette's room, which was very contradictive with his twin's. …So messy.

He approached the brunette who was lying on his stomach, on his bed as he buried his face to the teddy bear pillow.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him…" the brunette murmured over and over as Riku sat on the edge of his bed.

"I know you don't. Come on, stop that," Riku said as he pulled Sora's face and cup his face. And there he was, pouting as usual. "How many times actually you pout in one day?" Riku asked rhetorically.

"Huh? 30? Well, it's the average," Sora answered naively. How stupid.

Riku sighed and let his hands go, "Look. You can't act like a child every time you want. You're sixteen now."

The boy was still pouting.

"Sora, stop that."

"I will if you promise me you'll stay here for three days?" Sora said, in hopeful tone.

"No. I got my own life," he said, which made the brunette looked down.

"Then, …two days?"

"No."

"Pleasee?" Sora whined, gave him the saddest eyes he could give.

Riku sighed again, "If you never try to cooperate with your brother, til when you two would get along better?"

Sora pouted again, "I don't need him!"

"You do. He got so much influence in you after all," Riku said.

"NO! I hate him sooooooooooo much!" Sora said.

"Fine," Riku said and stood up, "I don't care about you anymore."

"Ehh, Riku!!" Sora called, but the silverret just walked out, which made the brunette pouted, again.

--

"How's with Sora?"

Axel was standing outside the front door when Riku opened the door.

"Not good. He's just too rock-headed," Riku said, hands in his pocket as he kept walking pass Axel.

"Same for Roxas. He always thought he could do everything by himself," Axel said, following the other teen, "You know. He just the type who didn't want anyone to know his weakness."

"Heh," Riku chuckled, "Those two Mizunos really have made us confuse, huh?"

"So?" Axel said, there's some hint in his voice.

"What?" Riku asked as he stopped his pace.

"What do you think?" the redhead said, smirked at him.

"…Well," Riku looked at him, trying to guess what he's thinking, "Cooperate with me to get them together?"

"Precisely."

--

Back to the brunette's room. There he was, still sitting with a pout. His hands clutched the pillow tightly.

"Riku's so mean… how could he!?" he murmured, still with that sulking look, "We've been friends since we're babies!"

Pout.

Pout.

Pout.

"Then again…," he thought, "I've never really tried to understand Roxas."

Silence that filled the room began to make him felt bad …

"…maybe, just maybe, he's jealous because I'm always with Riku?"

He shook his head, "Nah. Impossible!"

"It's better for me to sleep! Thinking too much is bad for healthy!" he told himself and, in just one second, doze off.

Now, we'll see what has happened to Roxas…

"Zzzz…"

Oh. Lying on the bed, having a great nap. Well. Let him be.

--

It's raining outside, but Sora's smile didn't fade. He couldn't help but to smile when a very big tart cake was present in front of him.

Wait… a cake?

No…it's…spiky?

His blue eyes widened, and the cake looked like it's growing.

"So…ra…" the 'cake' called, and formed a body—his twin's body—Roxas!!

"NOOOOOOO!"

Sora snapped his eyes open, and found out that he's lying on his bed, sweating.

"…nightmare…" he told himself, change his position to sit on his bed, his hands still clutching the sheet tightly.

He looked outside from the window. Time sure did pass quickly, as it looked like have been evening now.

"…maybe I should take some water…" he thought as he looked at himself, sweating that much.

He stood up from his bed and stretched his arms. After he felt a little better, he walked out of the room and began to go downstairs.

_Creak._

"Huh?" the brunette looked back, then to his sides and front, "…just my imagination?"

_Creak._

"Who's there!?" he snapped, now his heart pounded pretty hard.

…Still nothing though.

"…must be …my imagination…" he told himself over and over as he kept walked down the stair.

_Creak, creak, creak._

"WAAAAAA!" Sora screamed and ran down quickly.

BUMP!

"Ouch…" Sora whined as he looked down at the one who he just crushed, and of course it's his twin, as there's no one else there.

"What the—SORA!?" Roxas said as he rubbed his head.

"Ro-Roxas!! There's a ghost!" Sora said, quivering a lot, still sitting on his brother's lap.

"A ghost? Get off me you ugly moron! Quit your silly dream already!" Roxas snapped as he tried pushed Sora away. The brunette obeyed and stood up, though he looked so terrified and his legs almost gave out.

"No, no, no! It's true, Roxas!" Sora said in panic, trying to convince his twin. "I hear the creak-creak sound, I look back and there's nothing, and then there's you in cake version!"

Silence…

"Okay, go back to sleep. NOW," Roxas said, glaring at him as he pointed to the stair.

"But-but-but…"

Kruuuuk…

"…Oh. I haven't got my dinner," Sora said, looked a little embarrassed.

"You have those candies of yours," Roxas said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"…can't you cook something… for us?" Sora asked hesitantly as he rubbed his stomach.

"For me, yes. For you, nope," the blonde stated firmly and walked to the kitchen.

"Roxas!" Sora whined.

"Stop calling my name with that tone!" Roxas snapped.

The brunette pouted in depression. "I call pizza then!" he shouted as he ran to the phone.

"No pizza! Pizza's expensive! I'll eat all of your candies if you do that!" Roxas threatened, as he turned his body back to the brunette, eyeing him.

"No, you won't! You said you didn't like that candy!" Sora said, still pouting as his hand reached the phone.

"Oh, yeah. I said it, didn't I?" the blonde told himself as if it's a bad news, "Then I'll just kill you instead."

"…then I'll call Riku," Sora said, now began to put in the number's combination.

"NO RIKU! I hate him and no, no, no. I'll never let him to touch any of the kitchenware!" Roxas yelled and glared at the brunette, threatened him even more.

"…that's an obvious desire of yours about this… 'kitchenware'…" Sora stated, arching an eyebrow.

"Shut up. What the hell with you!? Can't even make a fried egg? Make it! Ha! Fried egg's the best! King of all food! Praise it!" Roxas shouted that loudly and laughed like a maniac.

"…" Sora looked at his brother in confusion. "Is this my brother?" he thought.

But he shook that thought away, glanced at Roxas hesitantly, "…then, why don't you just make one for me?"

"No way. Too high-class for you," the blonde stated, folded his arms again which made the brunette pouted even more.

"Oh…I'll just take 'indomie' then," Sora said, put the phone away and sighed.

"What's an 'indomie'?" Roxas ask as he arched an eyebrow.

"It's an Indonesian's instant noddle. Don't know about it? Geez, how long have you been in a cave?" Sora asked in disbelief. Now the blonde was shaking, from anger of course.

"YOU MORON! OF COURSE NOT! WE'RE IN DESTINY ISLAND!"

--piip

Ok. Just cut that. That's not important. I'm just having some out of idea here. …and pretty hungry too…. Anyway, let's go on.

--rewind

"No way. Too high-class for you," the blonde stated, folded his arms again which made the brunette pouted even more.

"Fine! I don't need dinner!" Sora snapped and walked upstairs.

"Wow? A greedy man named Sora doesn't need dinner? Is Mars going to crush the Earth?" Roxas said teasingly with smirked plastered on his face.

Sora just kept walking on his way. After awhile, the 'bang' sound was heard as evidence that he had reached his room and continue his sleep.

Roxas turned back and walked to the kitchen. Frowning.

"Stupid brother…" he murmured.

* * *

**Next is part 3! I hope it'll be a faster update than this is . review please!  
**


End file.
